tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Taxi
| image = | format = | running time = 30 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = ABC (S1-4) NBC (S5) | seasons = 5 | number of episodes = 114 | production company = John-Charles-Walters Productions Paramount Television | executive producers = James L. Brooks; Stan Daniels; Ed. Weinberger; David Davis | producers = Glen Charles; Les Charles; Ken Estin; Sam Simon; Howard Gewirtz; Ian Praiser | principal cast = Judd Hirsch; Danny DeVito; Marilu Henner; Tony Danza; J. Alan Thomas; Christopher Lloyd; Jeff Conaway; Andy Kaufman | 1st = September 12th, 1978 | last = June 15th, 1983 }} Taxi is a multi-Emmy Award winning American situation comedy series which first aired on ABC and later NBC from 1978 to 1983. The series was produced by John-Charles-Walters Productions and Paramount Television and ran for five seasons, totalling 114 episodes. Seasons one through four aired on ABC from 1978 to May, 1982 and season five aired on NBC from September of 1982 until the show's discontinuation in June of 1983. The setting for the series was the Sunshine Cab Company, which was lorded over by the cranky and unfriendly dispatcher, Louie De Palma (played by Danny DeVito). The cab drivers featured in the series include Alex Rieger (Judd Hirsch), Elaine Nardo (Marilu Henner), Tony Banta (Tony Danza), Bobby Wheeler (Jeff Conaway) and Jim Ignatowski (Christopher Lloyd). The mechanic of the Sunshine Cab Company was Latka Graves, played by the late Andy Kaufman. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Notes & Trivia * Taxicabs used in the series were provided by Checker Motor taxis. * Music and sound effects for Taxi were provided by Ed Norton Music, Inc. * Taxi helped launch the careers of actors Christopher Lloyd and Danny DeVito, both of whom have enjoyed great success in the film industry. Christopher Lloyd has appeared in several notable films such as the Back to the Future film series where he co-starred with Family Ties actor Michael J. Fox. Lloyd played kooky scientist Doctor Emmett Brown in the trilogy. He also appeared in the first two Addams Family remakes where he played the role of Uncle Fester. Other film roles include playing Uncle Martin the film remake of My Favorite Martian, the Klingon commander Kruge in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (a spin-off of the popular Star Trek television series) as well as the nefarious Judge Doom in the 1988 Live-Action/Animated feature Who Framed Roger Rabbit?. * Danny DeVito has enjoyed great success not only as an actor, but also as a producer and a director. Some of his more memorable acting credits include Vernon Dalhart in Terms of Endearment; Ralph in Romancing the Stone and it's 1985 sequel The Jewel of the Nile; Sam Stone in the comedy Ruthless People with Bill Pullman, Bette Midler and Helen Slater; Owen from Throw Mamma from the Train; Vincent Benedict in Twins where he starred opposite Arnold Schwarzenegger and the Penguin in Tim Burton's Batman Returns. DeVito also directed three episodes of Taxi, the 1992 film Hoffa (which he also starred in opposite Jack Nicholson) and the 2002 comedy Death to Smoochy starring Ed Norton and Robin Williams. See also External Links * * * Taxi at Wikipedia * * ---- Category:Programs Category:ABC Category:NBC Category:1970s/Programs Category:1980s/Programs Category:1978/Premieres Category:1983/Cancellations Category:John-Charles-Walters Productions Category:Paramount Network Television Category:Taxi Category:Justin's Last Mediamass Ideas Category:Judd Hirsch Category:Danny Devito Category:Marliu Henner Category:Tony Danza Category:Christopher Llyod Category:Marilu Henner/Comedy